wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Anniversary The Report!
Dr. Colbert will be celebrating three years on America's airwaves on October 17, 2008, when he begins his fourth year on television. Please post your well wishes for him below. Add your new message for Stephen Thank you Stephen! * Thank you, Stephen, TV is ballsier with you on it--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:05, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Gratz Congratz Stephen, you survived three years. Happy Anniversary, for it shall be your last. Jk, We all know you will have a successful career. And once again, congragulations on three years of making people laugh. Roman Cyborg 18:09, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Roman Cyborg Roman Cyborg 18:09, 17 October 2008 (UTC) 3 more years! * Thank you Stephen! Thank you Dr. Colbert! Your teachings have changed my life. For the past six months, I've been exposing myself to a minimum of 120 minutes of Colbert daily through one of your many media routes. Not only have I lost twenty pounds, I have also increased my SAT score, learned to play the bass guitar, become a millionaire in my spare time by working the capital gains market, and grown an impressive pair of Thatchers. Who knows where we'll be next year? (I'll be living as a guerrilla in the Alaskan mountains, beating back the bear menace.) Congratulations on your success! -One Of The Heroes The Council of Doom Thanks Colbert As the leader of the Council of Doom, I, Zidel Fastro would like to thank you for your truthiness and unparalleled leadership these past few years. The Council was founded on your beliefs and opinions, and will continue to protect and defend everything you love. Your show is the only good one on television, and it is required of all Council members that your show be watched daily. We all wish to make this world a better place, and with you in this world, nothing can go wrong. Again, the Council of Doom is forever in your debt, we thank you for this great gift of your birth and great knowledge of truthiness. ok sup If a tree falls in the forest, and no one's around to hear it, and it lands on a bear, will Colbert become the next President? I am absolutely thrilled that we can celebrate your three year anniversary. I love your show and have read your book countless times. Congratulations on all your success and I hope that you somehow find the secret to immortality so that future generations can benefit from your endless knowledge! Forever a fan - x CrazyTurkey x (Stephen Colbert 4 President!) Thanks Thank you Stephen for providing females unremitting masturbation fodder for 3 years now. --Sneakers 10:48, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Three years of the Colbert Report and look at how much better off our nation is! The surge worked and the war in Iraq is nearly over... The economic mess that James Buchanon started is finally coming to an end... And best of all, bears have been quarantined in ever-shrinking "nature" preserves, where they cannot uprise! Congrats! Congratulations on your three year anniversary! Your show, along with The Daily Show, is my only source of sanity these days so Thank You!!!!!! Congrats, and hello! Dr. Colbert, you are the best! I am a college student at The College of New Jersey and we just love you here. I was hoping you would consider being a speaker for the College Democrats at TCNJ. The Republicans are getting Margaret Thatcher and we would love to have you over shadow her coming. If you would consider it we would really appreciate it! Our email is tcnjdems@tcnj.edu! Love you lots, please consider us! Amanda Greetings It's absolutely phenomenal. If you ever stop or die, I will freeze your head until such time as it can be thawed and placed on a robot body. SO SAYS LORD VADER!